Babies
Babies (also known as Infants) are the first life stage in the Sims FreePlay. They are unlocked after completing the Two And A Half Sims Quest. Unlike the PC Versions of The Sims, WooHoo is not required to make a baby. To make a baby, buy a crib in the infant section of the home store or Children's Store. You can add a baby for 3 LP, and it will take 24 hours to arrive. If you finished the Life Dreams and Legacies quest, a baby will require Simoleons instead. You can choose the gender, name, eye colour, hair colour, and skin colour for your baby. After version 5.15.0 babies can now leave their cribs, crawl on the floor, and eat in their highchairs with the family. Teens, adults, and seniors can hold them and walk around with them, sit with them, as well as teaching them how to walk. A hobby is available for babies which is the Musical Expression, it takes 3 hours and 30 minutes to do. The babies also have a new look, and you can change their hair colours. You can earn new clothes for both male and female and you can earn accessories for them! A baby is required for the Nanny Knows Best discovery quest. Interactions Teens, adults, and seniors can interact with babies and even create relationships with them. When a baby is born, their parents and siblings (if they have any) are automatically their acquaintances. The more they cuddle and give attention to the baby, the better the relationship will become. Here are more things they can do with the baby to fulfill their needs: Hygiene *Change Diaper - tap on Infant in a crib or Sim while holding the Infant *Bathe Infant - use bathtub while holding Infant *Bath Time Fun - use bathtub while holding Infant Social *Cuddle - select interaction between Infant in a crib and teen, adult or senior *Sit with Infant - have a teen, adult or senior pick up Infant and use any chair *Calm to Sleep - select interaction from a crib while a teen, adult or senior is holding Infant Fun *Entertain - select interaction on Infant in a crib with a teen, adult or senior *Play With Rattle - buy rattle from the Children's Store *Dump Food* - place Infant in highchair and tap on them to receive the option *Make a Big Mess* - place Infant in highchair and tap on them to receive the option *Play with Food* - place Infant in highchair and tap on them to receive the option *Practice Walking - select interaction with a teen, adult or senior *Quick Bouncies - use a teen, adult or senior to pick up Infant and take the baby to any bed *Bounce Marathon - use a teen, adult or senior to pick up Infant and take the baby to any bed *Practice Balancing* - tap on a sofa as an Infant on the floor *Exercise Legs* - tap on a sofa as an Infant on the floor *Play with Toys** - get a teen, adult or senior to pick up Infant from the crib and tap on the Baby Play Mat Food *Give Food - have a teen, adult or senior tap on the Infant either in a crib, in a highchair or while holding it to receive the option Sleep *Go to Sleep (4 hours)* - Tap on Infant in a crib *Hibernate (1 day)* - Tap on Infant in a crib *Calm to Sleep - select interaction from a crib while a teen, adult or senior is holding Infant; Infant will automatically go to sleep (without XP) when the action is complete Have Birthday - ages them into toddlers *Adults are not needed to complete these actions. **Adults may be needed to complete these actions. Currently, you cannot do anything about their toilet bar; you must wait for them to wet themselves, and then change their diaper. Infants will also go to sleep automatically (without XP) any time they are in a crib if their sleep bar gets too low. Additional updates In the Dream Daycare Update in April 2017, babies received new items that players could earn in the Dream Daycare Live Event. They included new styles of cribs, new highchairs and changing tables. 20170801_103053_kindlephoto-3633449.jpg|Royal Sleigh cribs 20170801_103128_kindlephoto-3687359.jpg|Antique cribs 20170801_103217_kindlephoto-3733879.jpg|New highchairs 20170923 142701 kindlephoto-12330592.jpg|Shelves 20170920 192918 kindlephoto-15078276.jpg|Night lights 20170928 154725 kindlephoto-410056.jpg|Changing tables Category:Life Stages Category:Infant Category:Sims